


Do Me Like That

by sun_dance



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Facial, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_dance/pseuds/sun_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tied up with nowhere to go and a vibrator in your ass. Not a bad way to spend an evening, if you're Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofacedjanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/gifts).



Jim has no idea how long he’d been like this, because Leonard put the blindfold on the second his hands were tied. He only knew that there was something vibrating on the lowest possible setting against his prostate, like an itch that needed scratching, and he was painfully hard.

If he had to guess, it’d been at least half an hour, because Leonard had already come once, in long sticky stripes, all over his chest, and it had dried to an uncomfortable consistency. Except for the thumbful he’d collected from Jim’s nipple and brought to the blindfolded man’s lips to clean off, it was all still there, dripping into his belly button.

“Bones,” Jim rasped, pulling for the millionth time against his restraints. His arms were stretched up over his head, hands cuffed together in soft leather and attached to a rope that was fastened to a hook in the ceiling. He’d been kneeling for God knows how long, but as long as he asked permission, he could adjust any time he needed to.

“Yes, Jimmy?” Leonard drawled from somewhere to Jim’s left, and it made his skin crawl just thinking about his lover seeing him this way – covered in his come, unable to move. The vibrator jumped up a notch, and Jim whimpered, his hips jerking forward from the unexpected change in sensation.

“I need,” Jim stuttered breathlessly, letting his head fall back and his mouth gape open as electricity spiraled outward from the vibrations.

“Not yet, darlin,” Leonard whispered, right next to his ear, and Jim rolled his head towards it. With a chuckle, Leonard mouthed at his ear lobe, drawing a shudder. A warm hand wrapped around his cock.

“Oh, yes,” Jim whimpered, thrusting weakly into Leonard’s hand, but there was no movement from it. Jim groaned in frustration, his thighs bunching in his attempt to get some kind of friction.

“I said not yet,” Leonard scolded, pulling his hand away and leaving Jim straining toward the receding touch. “One more to go, kiddo,” he said, his voice softening. He pushed the hair back from Jim’s forehead, carding his fingers through it, and in the next moment claimed his mouth. Jim moaned into it, pushing back as much as he could.

“Bones, please,” Jim whined, once he pulled away. The bed dipped in front of him, and Jim turned his hands to grip the rope so he didn’t lose his balance.

Leonard stroked his cheek, and then placed a hand on the back of his head to bring him forward. Obediently, Jim nuzzled into his hip, mouthing at the crease of his thigh. He left sloppy, wet kisses across to Leonard’s cock, the flesh already hard and hot against his lips.

“That’s it,” Leonard groaned, stroking his hair. Jim mouthed down to the head, wrapped his lips and tongue around it like it was a lifeline. This, Jim was good at; he swirled his tongue around the head, stopping to flick repeatedly at the bottom for a few seconds until he could feel Leonard tremble in front of him. Without warning, he wrapped his lips tightly and surged forward, didn’t stop until Leonard hit the back of his throat and bobbed in short little movements.

“Fuck,” Leonard gasped, a hand on Jim’s shoulder to steady himself. Jim pulled back with a noisy slurp, trying not to think about the drool drizzling from his lips. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, caught his breath, and went back to the head with hard licks. With the tip of his tongue, he wriggled into the weeping slit and collected the drops of precome that were slipping out, moaning appreciatively at the taste.

“You love sucking cock, don’t you,” Leonard muttered, pushing Jim’s hair back from his forehead again. Jim could only make a low grunt in the back of his throat, and half wished he could see Leonard. “You’d do it all day if you could.”

Jim dragged his teeth over the ridge ever so lightly and pulled off, mouthing back down Leonard’s shaft so he could lap at his balls. In response, Leonard clicked the vibrator up another notch, and for a few seconds Jim went slack, leaning into Leonard’s groin with his mouth hanging open and a slow groan sliding from his lips.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” Leonard growled, giving his hair a light tug. It was just a warning, and Jim sluggishly went back to mouthing at his testicles, but it was sloppy and distracted. Leonard pulled his head back again, guiding cock to Jim’s mouth, and Jim opened up without complaint. Leonard took over, thrusting carefully into Jim’s mouth. Jim provided suction and assaulted the head with his tongue every time Leonard pulled back.

“So good, Jimmy,” Leonard muttered, his grip on Jim’s head tightening. “So good,” he grunted, and let Jim hollow his cheeks and lick furiously at his head just before he pulled Jim off with an audible pop.

Then he was coming, a long groan reaching Jim’s ears even as the hot spurts of come landed on his nose, cheeks, tongue, and chin. He caught what he dared, whining softly when the rest landed on his face. When he was finally spent and breathing hard above him, Jim swallowed what was on his tongue and leaned forward, running the flat of his tongue up the underside of Leonard’s cock.

He shuddered so hard it shook the bed, and then turned the vibrator up as high as he could go. The bed jostled again, and Leonard’s voice was suddenly in his ear, his hand fisted in Jim’s hair and pulling his head back.

“Come for me,” he hissed, wrapping his hand around Jim’s cock again. “Come for me, Jimmy.” He mouthed at the hollow of Jim’s throat, his teeth pressing in like a warning, and it only took twenty seconds before Jim was bucking up into his hand, warm come coating his hand and making the going even slicker.

He didn’t stop, even when Jim stopped and his breathing got harsh; he kept pumping his hand, slowly, dragging his slick thumb across the head on every stroke just to watch Jim whimper and shudder violently.

“Bones, please,” Jim gasped, torn between pulling away and jumping into the sensation further.

“Please what?” Leonard whispered, letting go of Jim’s hair. He pressed his tongue flatly up Jim’s neck, drawing another shiver.

“Stop,” Jim sobbed, and with a final squeeze Leonard let go. Jim went slack against the rope, his body sagging.

Leonard set to work quickly, ignoring the tired protest of his muscles; he gingerly removed the vibrator and set it aside, cursing himself for forgetting to turn it off. He unlatched the leather cuffs and carefully lowered Jim onto his back, helping him stretch out his legs in the process. He took off the blindfold and grabbed the wash cloth he’d placed on the nightstand. It was now cold, but still wet, and even though it made Jim shudder, it got the job done.

When Jim was cleaned up and breathing evenly, Leonard loomed over him.

“Jim?”

“Mm?” Jim cracked an eye open, barely able to focus on Leonard.

“You okay?”

Jim stirred and sighed, flexing his thighs. “Think so,” he murmured, pulling Leonard in for a kiss. He obliged happily, letting it drag on nice and slow, Jim’s tongue curling around his.

When Jim finally released his head, Leonard curled up at his side an wrapped him up in his arms, pressing his lips to his shoulder. “Was that too much?”

“Hush,” Jim murmured, turning into him. “It was perfect.”

Leonard smoothed his hands down Jim’s back, squeezing the back of his neck every once in a while, occasionally sliding down Jim’s side to knead at his thighs.

“’M tired,” Jim mumbled, pressing his face into the crook of Leonard’s neck.

“Sleep, darlin’. I got you,” Leonard replied, and ordered the lights down to their nightly setting before he pulled the blankets over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too hard. I don't write porn that often. Especially not like this.


End file.
